Like a rose
by Blue-Stardust
Summary: YohxAnna Yoh and Manta talk about Anna. What does Manta tell Yoh, and what is Yoh going to do? Please R&R Thanks a lot.


Hi!!

That's my second fic, and I don't really think it's that good…. I don't know. However, I'd be happy if you like it, but I would even be happier if you review If you like or not, please tell me

Of course it's YohxAnna (best couple ever). I think it's a bit OOC, so, don't be angry.

Aww… I'm saying to much!! So, have a nice time reading this fic

Bye!!

Disclaimer: I tried everything, but SK is still nt mine TT It still belongs to Hiroyuki Takei

Like a rose 

After a day full of Anna's special training, Yoh and Manta sat together in the warm Onsen, hoping that Anna won't have something else for them to do.

"Owww…." Manta said, breaking the silence between them. "I'm so tired, I can't even move! Anna made me to do all the housework, to go shopping, to clean all the rooms…"

"Yeah", Yoh answered in a tired voice, "I can imagine it's terrible, but you hadn't to run 50 miles today like me!"

"Yeah, that's true.

Yoh-kun??" Manta asked a few minuets later. "How do you feel towards Anna-san?"

"Na-nande (What)?" Yoh looked surprised and a bit shocked at his small friend. "Why do you… Why do you ask something like this?" the young shaman answered uncertain.

"Because you are engaged" Manta laughed because of the funny and strange reaction of his friend. Then he looked questioned at Yoh.

"Ano…" Yoh started and leaned back, his head rested on one of the stones around the Onsen. "I…."

"Yes, yes??" Manta asked impatiently.

"I… never really thought about itU" he said, turned his head in Mantas direction and smiled. Manta starred at him, his mouth far open.

"You…" he stuttered "you mean, you are engaged to someone and never really thought about it???" Manta nearly screamed now.

"Na, Manta! Calm down! It became so natural that Anna is with me. A live without her wouldn't be the same!" Yoh grinned.

"Then tell her!" Manta said.

"What??" answered.

"What you just told me, baka!! Sure, you're young, but God knows how much time is left, I mean, the Shaman King fight and so on…"

"I think Manta is right, Yoh-dono", Amidamaru said as he appeared suddenly, to Mantas shock.

"Hmm…" Yoh said, "I really, I like her very much, I…"

"Oh Yoh", Manta said bored. "did you just notice? I noticed it weeks ago!" looks proud

"Really? How?"

"Awww!!" Manta stood up, he couldn't believe how silly Yoh sometimes was. "I noticed it every time you looked at her, I noticed your smile as you two met again after you were so long in America, I noticed it every time you spoke or just thought about her. Don't tell me you didn't notice!"

"That's Yoh" Amidamaru laughed softly. "He is like this. He ever is like this."

"I guess…" Manta admitted "you're right Amidamaru… that's typical for Yoh!

"But Yoh" Manta added "If you know your decision, tell her!"

"But…" Yoh suddenly sat up, looking at them. "Anna will kill me if I… if I… you know… tell her I like her and…"

"You know Yoh", Manta said, "I thought really long about you, your relationship with Anna but also about Anna herself. I tried to figure out hoe she really is, why she is sometimes cold and sometimes – nearly – friendly. Now I think I know why.

She is like a rose"

"A… rose??" Yoh repeated slowly, not really believing what Manta just said.

"Yes" Manta smiled. "A rose. You look at her and think Wow, she's pretty , but if you try to touch or to pick up the rose you get hurt, like if you get near Anna-san. But if you know how to pick up the rose, if you know where the rose has it's thorns and avoid them, you can touch or pick up the rose without problems. And I think you know where Anna-san's thorns are and how you have to treat her"

"Yes" Yoh answered uncertain, "perhaps you are right!"

----------------------------

Minuets later

----------------------------

"Yoh, I have to go now! Or my parents will get worried about me… you know them. Good luck!!"

"Bye Manta! See you soon!"

"I think I should go to bed too" Yoh thought as he walked along the corridor near the porch. "I'm sure I have to train a lot tomorrow…" he suddenly stopped as he saw a slim figure sitting outside on the porch. It took him a few minuets to realize that it was Anna. She was dressed in her Kimono, the wind blew her hair in all directions and she seemed to think about something because she didn't noticed Yoh as he opened the door and stepped on the porch.

First as he sat down near her she suddenly looked, a questioned look in her face.

"Yoh, what are you doing here?" Anna asked a bit angry because Yoh had interrupted her of her thoughts.

"I just wanted to go to my room as I saw you sitting outside. So I decided to ask you what are you doing here", Yoh said, a small smile on his face.

"Nothing" Anna answered after a short break. I just sat down here and didn't want to get up yet."

"But it is awful cold here! Don't you think so?"

"No" she said "I'm fine."

"OK, but please come inside with me! If you catch a cold, who knows if I won't slack off or don't even practise my training?" He laughed. Then he stood up and offered Anna his hand. After a few seconds Anna took his hand.

"Perhaps", Yoh thought, "Manta and Amidamaru are right. I know her, I know how she really feels and I know why she is how she is, why she always acts cold and like she wouldn't care. I know her for so long.

I the end, everything will work out, I'm sure." With this he pulled Anna up, but (unfortunately?) a bit too fast, so Anna lost her balance and fell against Yoh. Yoh, however didn't expect this, also lost his balance and fell back – with Anna. Both landed on the floor.

As Anna opened her eyes again (she closed them while she fell) she found herself lying upon Yoh, who looked at her shocked. There were just a few centimetres distance between their noses and Anna also laid fully on top of him, her arms rested near his head, her legs near his.

Yoh could see she was shocked. Then she blushed slightly and started to get up, but Yoh didn't want to let her.

If someone had asked him a few minuets later, he couldn't tell what happened to him as he laid an arm around her neck and pulled her closer. But it also wouldn't be interesting anymore.

He slowly pulled her face to his face and kissed her on the lips. After a few seconds he pulled away again, to see Anna's reaction.

Anna, however, looked at him even more shocked then before.

"Gomen ne (Sorry), Anna!" Yoh said, smiling nervously with his hand now behind his head, "I just… couldn't avoid doing this. It just…"

"Yoh" Yoh stopped as Anna started to speak. "The next time you ask me before doing something like this, understand?!"

"Hmmm…" Yoh grinned. "Ok! So, Annaaaa… can I…?"

If you help me to stand up I'll think about it"

"Okay" Yoh stood up, took Anna's hand and pulled her up. And this time they didn't fall down again.

"Annaaaa" he begged "may I?"

"If you… want to" again Anna blushed slightly.

"Saank yuu" Yoh smiled, embraced her and then kissed her, but this time Anna kissed back. Yoh put an arm around her neck, deepening the kiss. Anna didn't refuse.

----------------

Amidamaru, who watched them from the roof chuckled a bit as he saw the two Shamans.

"I guess" he thought, "Manta is always right". Then he disappeared, leaving Yoh and Anna alone.

**Owari**

Me againV I wish you a happy new year!!! Have a nice time! Please review And: If you want to tell me something or so, feel free to write me an E-mail 


End file.
